Sector 51
Exclusive to the EvoBlaze (Series), Sector 51 is the leadership Sector to the Liberation Sector as a whole, and are above Sector 0. History Originally founded by beastkin warrior and a Rogue Sectors leader Morkuv Torayuki, Sector 51 is one of the remaining Sectors once The Third War of Ars Magus ended, being split away from the Ikaruga Liberation Strike force and was originally the main leadership the Rogue Sectors used. Morkuv would step down from leadership as the Phantom Operations ended and his last rebellion came to a close which was immediately blacked out by the SIA. Sector 51 began to have unclear problems within, and Morkuv would leave, supposedly to investigate the issue and leaving his son Byakai behind who Nicaiah helped look after. With this action, Morkuv entrusted Sector 0, his personal sector to her. Sector 51 now vacant, was succeeded by a close ally to him and who hasn’t appeared in person since. He recruited the talents of several others in the Governmental system to fill the Rogue Sectors places. Cassis who is an experienced war veteran and trained by the current leader’s side, and Abel, whose research proved invaluable to helping their progress against the NOS. The other leaders aren’t currently known. This resulted soon in the leader becoming known as the Hierarch of the Azure, who decided to bring people closer to the Azure and the Goddess through Sector 51’s guidance and ethics over a desperate society trying to rebel against the Government, the NOS. Sector 51 serves as the primary circle of leadership and authority the Sector has, each Lord taking his or her place in the Independent Cities. Ethics While most of the members in Sector 51 carry their own ideals, there are general ones they all try to follow. They abolish unneeded “Desire” which invites wasteful, and negative emotions that are born from it, such as Pride, Wrath, Anger, etc these emotions that their opposite, the NOS will focus on in their weaponry, the Exitium. Alongside this, they think Nex Exitium are weapons that are abominations, due to drawing from the Boundary; something they don’t approve of and believe is connected to a consuming darkness. They are judgemental to individuals like Sylar and Nex’s Grimoire (Though not Nex himself, whom they call "savior") included in said statement, although some Lords like Abel are more forgiving, and wish to show them a better way. Sector 51 strives to unite the power that's between the human spirit and the Azure, working toward bringing this connection closer. They try to discover what man-made research can bring them closer to understanding it. Sector 51 wishes to stop the NOS, believing humans don’t need the protection the NOS creates. They seek to free mankind’s souls from their power, so they can come closer to the Azure (and by extent the Goddess they believe in) one day which they say the NOS prevents by their corrupting power over the world. They seek to unveil the true world through denying the vision the NOS wants. They would work hard to help locate ways to stop the progression of the Corrosion happening via the Seithr in the world and their research goes toward this and have complexes in cities where people can be taken when they’re damaged by Corrosion and they’ll attempt to cure them through voluntary research. While Sector 51 respects the Azure, they are not beyond wanting to use it either. Plot Sylar has hinted there’s something more sinister going on with them, he calls them hypocritical and utterly despises them for currently unknown reasons. Other characters have also had strange comments about them, including Nicaiah and Byakai. They wish to sway Nex to their side though constantly, something that greatly irritates him. They will play a large role in Verse 4, and be integrated deeper into the storyline in Verse 3. Members *The Hierarch of the Azure Lords *Abel: The Goddess Envoy *Cassis: The Saint of War *???: *???: Others *Katsuya Sensouki: Cassis' subordinate and pupil *Desepis: Abel's subordinate *Nieus Yukina: Keeps her position unknown. Navigation Category:Groups/Organizations Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence